Why Her?
by Pixie3
Summary: Ainsley and Donna have words... First in the "Floral Arrangements" series, can stand alone though.


Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a little  
while and then return them relatively unharmed. I make no money off  
writing this, so no point in suing me! :)  
  
Feedback: Please! I love it!  
  
Archive: Sure, just ask first please! It'll also be available on  
http://www.pixies-bookshelf.com/fic/pfa.asp.  
  
Summary: Ainsley and Donna have words...  
  
Spoilers: end of season 2  
  
Category: Josh/Donna-ish  
  
Notes: Going through my finished fic that I've had hanging about on my  
'puter, I found this piece that makes a good prequel to "Floral  
Arrangements: Blind Date". This one hasn't been beta-ed, so you've been  
warned! ;)  
  
-----------  
  
  
Donna looked up from her computer screen to see Ainsley Hayes walking her way, a thoughtful expression on her face. She noticed Donna looking at her and stopped beside the other woman's desk.  
  
"I guess you've heard," Ainsley stated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I can't believe it. You wouldn't be able to tell."  
  
"I know. I asked Toby if he was hurting and.."  
  
The lawyer gave her a strange look. "Toby told you?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"On his own?"  
  
"Yes," Donna replied, not too sure that where this was going was very good. Ainsley's expression was getting more pensive by the moment, and not in a good way.  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I needed to be told, just like everyone else."  
  
"I know that, but why not with the rest of us? Why were you told separately?" The lawyer's tone was getting higher, and this brought Josh out of his office.  
  
"Something wrong here?" he asked, his stance showing he was in defensive mode.  
  
Donna gave him a small smile of thanks. "It's fine, Josh. I think Ainsley's just a little shaken up by the news, like we *all* are," she said, giving a pointed look at the still agitated woman.  
  
"No, it's not just that..." she started.  
  
"Ainsley, what's wrong?" Josh asked, ignoring Donna's look of mild annoyance as he took over.   
  
"Why was Donna told separately from the other staff about the President's illness?"  
  
"Because she needed to know in advance so she could help me."  
  
"Why does she get special treatment?" Ainsley's tone was becoming somewhat whiny.  
  
Donna stood up, leaning on her desk toward the lawyer. "I do *not* get special treatment.."   
  
"And it wasn't special treatment. She was needed to help me..."  
  
"Help you with what? Did the other assistants to the senior staff know before the rest of us?" Ainsley asked, looking around the bullpen at the now-interested crowd that had gathered. There were a few 'no's and she gazed back at the other two. "So, I ask again, why was she given special treatment?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for either of them to answer.  
  
Before they could, Leo appeared looking none too pleased. "Ainsley, I'd like to see you in my office."  
  
Donna tried not to smirk as the lawyer walked away without her answer, but her happy mood quickly disappeared when Leo said, "You too Donna, and Josh."  
  
Josh looked surprised. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
Leo didn't say a word, just gave him a look, and he came along, letting Donna go first.  
  
Once they all arrived in the office, Leo closed the door, walking to his chair and sitting before speaking. "I know everyone is very emotional right now..."  
  
"I'm not.." Ainsley started, but was quickly cut off by a glare from Leo. She looked away from the older man, embarrassed at the chastisement.  
  
He looked between the three younger staff members as he spoke. "As I was saying, *everyone* is very emotional now. We have some tough times ahead of us, and right now we don't need any childish finger-pointing about who is being treated differently from someone else. Especially when it's groundless." Leo gave a pointed look to the lawyer.  
  
"Now, as to why Donna was told before the other assistants, it is because Josh needed her. I'd have thought you'd know by now that he can't do anything without her. Hell, if I had the chance I'd hire Donna on as my deputy. She sure as hell does a lot of the grunt work, and damn well." He gave Donna a proud smile, which made her beam. He glanced in Josh's direction to see the other man making something akin to a 'pouty face'. "Sorry, Josh, no offence."  
  
"Yeah, sure," he replied, not letting up on the expression.  
  
"So, I don't want to hear any more about stupid arguments happening around here, is that understood?"  
  
There was a chorus of 'yes's from the other three.  
  
"Good. You guys can go now."  
  
They left one by one, Josh the last at the door. He turned to look at Leo, who gave him a fatherly smile. "Josh, you are a wonderful politician, but you suck at organization, and you know it."  
  
"Kind of a back-handed compliment," he commented, a grin appearing as Leo shrugged in response, "but I'll take it. Thanks Leo."  
  
Josh left Leo's office and nearly ran in to Donna who had been standing not far outside.  
  
"Jeez! I think I need to put a bell on you or something."  
  
The blonde made a face at him. "I really wish you didn't try to defend me when I make it clear I can handle things."  
  
He gazed at her, a little surprised. "What?"  
  
"I was doing fine with Ainsley, I could have handled it."  
  
"Oh yeah, you two yelling and screaming at each other would have made it all better."  
  
"Go away from me," she stated, walking back toward the bullpen and her desk. Josh hopped along beside her as she strode quickly on her way.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Donna. You can't tell me that you two wouldn't have been at each other's throats if I hadn't come out to play referee."  
  
The blonde glanced at him, her annoyance evident. "What part of 'go away from me' did you not understand?"   
  
"I have to go in the same direction as you to get to my office."  
  
She turned toward her desk once they reached it, but Josh grabbed her by the arm and dragged her in to his office before she could protest. He let go of her arm as he half-closed the door, so as to make it seem like nothing improper was going on.   
  
"What is your problem today?" she asked.  
  
"I want us to get this resolved, I hate it when we leave things unresolved."  
  
Her brow furrowed. "You do?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I hate it when you're mad at me when I do stuff in an attempt to be a chivalerous guy."  
  
A smile worked its way on to Donna's face. "When I need Chivalerous Josh, you'll know, okay? You don't have to do it all the the time. I can fight some of my own fights."  
  
"You think so, eh?" he teased.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I know it." Her smile widened, making him mirror her expression.  
  
After a few moments of comfortable silence, Donna said, "Well, I have that work thing to do.."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Gotta make sure you don't steal my job out from under me," Josh joked, making Donna chuckle.  
  
"What makes you think I haven't already? Only thing I'm missing is the official title and announcement to the press," she mocked, giving him a grin before turning and leaving the office.  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll see how soon Chivalerous Josh makes an appearance again!" he shouted to her back. He sat in his chair, and found himself smiling despite himself.   
  
"Chivalerous Josh," he said quietly, "I like that."  
  
THE END 


End file.
